


Closer and Closer

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [13]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Did someone say prompts? ;) also congrats on 400! 🎉 “Kisses Where One Person Is Sitting In The Other’s Lap” for Rowaelin please ❤️
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485140
Kudos: 38





	Closer and Closer

Aelin had progressively been inching closer and closer across the couch. At the start of the movie there had been snacks in between her and Rowan, but those were long and now Aelin couldn’t help herself and wanted to be closer to her husband as she could get.

She shifted over one last time then looped her arm through his and pulled herself tight against Rowan. Resting her head on his shoulder Aelin could feel Rowan’s chuckle rumble through his chest.

Aelin smiled and slung one leg over Rowan’s knee. Then the other.

“Just sit in my lap, why don’t you?”

Aelin looked up into Rowan’s smiling face.

“Well. If you insist,” Aelin said as she manoeuvred her way into Rowan’s lap, sighing heavily once she finally settled in.

She felt Rowan’s fingers under her chin and he tilted her face up.

“I love you, Fireheart,” Rowan said quietly before he pressed her lips to hers.

The kiss was soft and brief. Then he was pressing kisses to Aelin’s cheeks, her forehead, her jaw, then her lips again.

Aelin smiled into the kiss.

“I love you too, Buzzard.”


End file.
